Will Angels Help Us?
by Zarroc
Summary: Leah is just getting over Ethan, that's what she says, but her bestfriend Kelly thinks differently. Leah's about to get married to the man she loves, Jeremy Roberts. But when tradedy strikes the Longacre's farm and Leah must go visit,she encounters Ethan
1. The Dream

**Chapter 1 - The Dream**

_"Leah, my beautiful Leah," Ethan's husky voice said._

_"I love you Ethan," Leah cried._

_"I know Leah, but I don't love you." Ethan replied._

_"NO!" Leah started to cry._

_"Leah, it's for the best. Go Leah, go home. Leah, Leah, Leah."_

"Leah! Wake up!" Kelly yelled while she shook Leah awake.

"Ethan, Ethan," Leah moaned.

"Leah, come on, it's just a bad dream." Kelly said again.

"Huh?" Leah said when she woke up. Her roommate Kelly was sitting beside her on Leah's pink bed looking worried.

"You were crying again and you woke me," Kelly said.

"Sorry, I was having a bad dream, a nightmare more like it," Leah replied.

"It was about you and that Amish boy Ethan, again wasn't it?" Kelly asked.

"Yes," Leah replied quietly.

"You left him remember?" Kelly stated.

"It's not like I had a choice. He wasn't going to give up his Amish ways. And besides, he asked me to leave." Leah said.

"Well all that doesn't matter anymore. In a few weeks we're going to graduate from this college and you're going to marry Jeremy Roberts. You will start teaching at the local elementary school. And in a few years have a baby," Kelly said. "Well at least that's what you've been saying."

"Ethan and I used to talk about starting a family together." Leah said quietly.

"Snap out of it girl! Stop thinking about that Amish boy, he's old news, and starting thinking about Jeremy, he's new news." Kelly stated.

"I know, but I still miss Ethan. He was my one true love." Leah said looking down at the humongous diamond on her left ring finger. Jeremy had given it to her exactly six months ago. They were at a small cosy restaurant when he asked her to marry him. At first she didn't want to, she was supposed to marry Ethan, but when she realised that would never happen, she agreed to marry Jeremy Roberts. They were to get married in two months.

"I'm going back to bed, try to get some sleep. Tomorrow we both have exams." Kelly said crawling into her large purple princess bed.

Soon Kelly's breathing slowed down as she fell asleep. Leah rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling. Silently she whispered, "I miss you Ethan, I love you. Rebekah, take care of him, I love him. Goodnight." She quickly fell asleep holding the doll little Rebekah had given her when they had first met.


	2. The mysterious man

**Chapter 2 – The Mysterious Man**

"Leah, I'm so proud of you. You graduated from college. My little baby is all grown up." Said Roberta Dutton, Leah's mom.

"Thanks mom," Leah said giving her mom a big hug.

"Now Leah, we're having a little celebration at the beach. Why don't you, Kelly, and Jeremy go freshen up back at home and the group and I will meet you at the beach. What do you say?" asked Roberta.

"Sure mom, I'll go get Jeremy and Kelly." Said Leah as she went in search for her fiancée and her best friend. When she found them they headed towards her car and drove to her house.

"Jeremy, wait down here while Kelly and I go upstairs and change out of our graduation gowns." Leah said once the three of them had gotten inside her house.

"Sure, I'll be down here waiting," Jeremy replied.

"So Leah, have you found a wedding dress yet?" Kelly asked her best friend when they were upstairs changing out of their graduation gowns.

"Not yet, I found one but I'm not sure I really and truly like it." Leah answered.

"Well you better find one soon, the wedding is coming up really soon." Kelly said.

"I just want my wedding dress to be perfect, all women want that," I stated.

"Yes, but not all women have gone to every wedding store in a 40 mile radius of where we live and still not find a dress." Kelly said.

"I'm not that picky," Leah said.

"Yes you are, every dress you dried on was either too long, too short, too low, too high, not enough sparkles and sequins, too much sparkles and sequins," Kelly said counting off the excuses on her fingers.

"I wasn't like that exactly," Leah said defensive.

"Yes you were." Kelly said back.

"No I wasn't," Leah yelled.

"Yes you were," Kelly yelled back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I was not!" Leah yelled.

"Fine, you weren't," Kelly said. "But you really were," she said quietly.

"I heard that!"

"Sorry! Why are you all up tight about this wedding thing?" every time we talk about it, we argue." Kelly said.

"Can we just stop talking about the wedding, please? I just graduated from college," Leah asked.

"I guess," Kelly answered.

DING DONG, DING DONG 

"Jeremy could you get that?" Leah yelled down the stairs.

"Sure, are you almost ready to go?" Jeremy yelled back up.

"Yes," Leah replied.

"Hello," Jeremy said when he opened the front door to Leah's house.

"Hello, is Leah Lewis-hall here?" said the man standing in the doorway. He was dressed very old fashion; like farmers in the early 1800's. He wore a hat that covered his face in a dark shadow. His skin was very tan, like he was always outdoors.

"Sure is, Leah sweetheart there is a man here to see you!" Jeremy yelled up the stairs.

_Sweetheart? Why did this man call her sweetheart? Were they engaged? Were they married? _All these questions were floating around in the man's head as he stood in the doorway of Leah's house.

"Who is it?" Leah shouted down.

"I'm very sorry, I've been very impolite, my name is Jeremy Roberts, and you are?" Jeremy asked the mysterious man.

"My name is…" The man said

"Yes?" Jeremy asked.

"Ethan Longacre"


	3. Sickness in the Family

For USNA, and all the other people who like my writing, thanks for the reviews, they help me with my writing! Thanks IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII   
**Chapter 3 – Sickness in the Family**

"Leah, it's an "Ethan Longacre" Jeremy yelled up the stairs.

"What!" Kelly asked Leah when she heard Jeremy's response.

"Ethan Longacre!" Leah shouted as she ran down the stairs to the front door.

"Hi Leah," Ethan said calmly.

"Don't 'Hi Leah,' me! What are you doing here? First you tell me that you can't have a relationship with me because you can't leave your family and now you're here on my doorstep after six years. Do you think I'm going to forgive you? I'm getting married in three weeks Ethan, to Jeremy. Something you could never promise me! Now leave me alone! I, stop, leave, me, alone!" Leah had started to cry.

"Leah! Stop, stop yelling at me" Ethan said.

"You, you, leave me alone. Can't you tell that you're hurting me? I loved you, and you made me leave." Leah shouted.

"What's going on, are you Leah's Ethan?" Kelly asked Ethan when she had climbed down the stairs and was standing in the hallway with Leah, Ethan, and Jeremy.

"Yes, I would be Ethan Longacre, how do you do?" he asked Kelly taking off his hat and giving a slight bow.

"I'm Kelly Steves, Leah's best friend" Kelly replied.

"Don't talk to him!" Leah shouted at Kelly.

"Leah, what are you talking about? I didn't know you loved an Ethan Longacre. Please explain to me honey," Jeremy asked.

"Ethan, is Amish, and I am not. I met Ethan's little sister Rebekah, when I was in the hospital when I had bone cancer. Rebekah and I became good friends, and so did Charity and I, Charity is Rebekah's older sister, I visited Ethan, Charity and Rebekah at the Longacre's farm. Ethan and I started courting, than after a while we fell in love. When little Rebekah died I felt like my heart was breaking, I can't start to imagine how the Longacre's felt. Then Ethan broke up with me, and then I new that my heart had really broken. For months afterwards I was feeling depressed, I couldn't go out with anyone. Then I met you Jeremy." Leah finished off her story.

"Why, why didn't you tell me?" Jeremy asks.

"It was to painful to talk about," Leah replied.

"Then why does Kelly know about Ethan, she didn't meet you until university, if it's so painful to talk about, how does she know about it?" Jeremy asked Leah, his voiced sounded painful, and angry.

"Kelly only knows about Ethan because I would wake up crying, and she heard me screaming." Leah said. "What do you want Ethan? What are you here for?" Leah said facing Ethan; her long lost love.

"I came to talk to you, Leah." Said Ethan. "Can we sit in the living room?" He said gesturing towards the living room.

"Whatever you came to say, you can say it right here, in front of Jeremy and Kelly." Leah said.

"Ok, your wish." Ethan said.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Leah asked.

"It's about Charity." Ethan said dryly.

"What's happened to Charity?" Leah asked.

"She's, she's sick Leah," Ethan said.

"WHAT?" Leah asked again.

"Leah, she's dying."


	4. Leaving Home

**Chapter 4 – Leaving Home**

"What? No, that can't be true? Charity? But she was so healthy when I last saw her. What?" Leah said, she was babbling, how could Charity be sick?

"Leah, sweetie…" Jeremy started to say.

"Ethan? Answer, please!" Leah said cutting Jeremy off.

"Leah, maybe we should sit down, all this stress shouldn't be that good for you leg," Ethan said pointing to the living room. Leah obeyed quietly and followed him in.

"Leah? What is this with your leg and stress?" Jeremy asked.

"Cancer, a few years ago I had cancer, no big deal. Now Ethan, tell me about Charity."

"That is a big deal, I'm about to marry you and you can't open up to me. Everything about your childhood you keep a secret, why?" Jeremy asked.

"Because I had a crapy childhood, ok. And by the way the wedding is postponed until Charity is feeling better." Leah said.

"Don't listen to her Jeremy, she doesn't mean it." Kelly said.

"YES I DO!" shouted Leah.

"Leah calm down!" Jeremy yelled.

"Fine!" Leah yelled back at him. This was the first fight they had had. "Ethan I will be returning with you." And with that she ran up stairs to pack her bags.

"Wait here, I'll talk to her." Kelly said and ran up after Leah.

"You can't change my mind." Was the first Leah said when Kelly walked into her room.

"I'm not going to try to." Kelly said sitting on the bed. "But you have to understand how Jeremy's feeling right now. I mean, he found out about your cancer, you childhood romance and that you postponed your wedding all in one day."

"But you don't understand. Charity is my best friend!" Leah exclaimed.

Kelly's head looked down.

"I mean, you are too of course. She's my best friend from my past, and you're my best friend from my present."

Kelly's head rose and looked at Leah.

"I really was looking forward to wearing that new dress I bought for the wedding." Kelly said.

"And you will, just not when you planned to." Leah said stuffing clothes into a duffle bag.

"Do you need help?"

"Sure. I need only very plain cloths, nothing eccentric." Leah responded.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"You saw what Ethan wore. Amish people wear plain clothing. Girls wear dresses and skirts." Leah responded.

"Are you done?" Kelly asked.

"Yup, I think so. I'll buy anything that I forgot." Leah said. She pocked up her duffle bag took one last glance at her room and marched down the stairs.

"Leah, sweetie, are you sure about his? Couldn't you wait until tomorrow? You just graduated. And shouldn't you tell your mother?" Jeremy pleaded with Leah when she was loading her stuff into the back of the taxi she and Ethan would take.

"Every moment I waste here, is a moment of Charity's life gone. I will call my mother in the morning. Bye Jeremy. Bye Kelly!" She called. As the taxi back out and drove down the street, Leah got this feeling as though she wouldn't be seeing this place for a long time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Did you like it? Read and Review! Tell me how to improve it.


	5. Baby Rebekah and Matthew

**Chapter 5- Baby Rebekah and Matthew**

"Leah, there is one thing I should tell you before we go in to see Charity." Ethan said as they paid the taxi driver for his services and unloaded their bags.

"What a minute. This isn't the Longacre farm. Where are we?" Leah asked Ethan as she was looking at the house.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. About two years ago, Charity and Jonah got married." Ethan said.

"What? Charity's gotten married? Why didn't I know about it?" Leah asked.

"We sent you a letter, but I think we must have put down the wrong address. So you never got it, that or my father never mailed you the letter. That's another subject I'd like to talk to you about. My father is not pleased at all that I came to get you. Although he couldn't stop me as Charity asked me to tell you in person." Ethan said carrying Leah's bags toward the house.

"So why is Charity sick? You never actually explained it to me." Leah asked.

"Well, last year Charity had a baby boy, who they named Matthew. Charity got pregnant again, but this time the delivery wasn't as easy as the last, although the last left her weak for two weeks. This one has left her so weak she can barely sit up in her bed." Ethan explained.

"That's horrible. What is the new baby's name?" Leah asked.

"The new born baby is a girl, which they named Rebekah, after our sister." Ethan said. They were now at the door to Charity's new house. Ethan opened the door and lead Leah to the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with all sorts of food. Which Leah thought must be from the neighbors. Ethan lead Leah upstairs and stopped at a closed door

"Charity asked me to get it ready for you, I hope you like it." Ethan said as he opened the door to Leah's new room. It was painted a soft pink and had a bed in the corner under a large window. It had a desk with a chair in the other corner. Beside her bed was a nightstand with a lamp and a bible on it. On the desk was a vase of flowers, her favourite; daisy.

"It's wonderful." Leah exclaimed.

"I will show you to where Charity is. Follow me." Ethan said as he walked down the hall to the last room. Before he could open the door a women came out carrying a glass of water. The women seemed familiar, someone Leah had met before.

"Ethan darling, you're back." The women exclaimed and gave Ethan a peck on the lips. "Oh and I see you brought her back." She sounded disgusted at the thought of Leah being here. She turned quickly and walked down the hall and down the stairs. When she was out of hearing range Ethan said.

"That is Martha, my bride to be." He didn't sound too happy as he said it.

"You're bride to be? I thought you would have gotten married by now, especially before Charity did." Leah said.

"Exactly what father wanted. But I took more time the he would have liked before I was baptized." Ethan explained leading Leah towards Charity

"Why?" Leah asked.

"Because he was still in love with you," Charity weakly answered for her brother. "Hello Leah."

"Charity!" Leah cried and hugged her best friend.

"I will excuse myself." Ethan said, he's voice unheard because the two friends were catching up on years of their lives.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hello, Mrs. Dutton?" Jeremy asked into the phone.

"Yes, this is she," Came the reply.

"It's Jeremy, Mrs. Dutton, I'm phoning to tell you that Leah, Kelly and I won't be able to make it to the party." Jeremy said.

"And why's that, Jeremy?" Mrs. Dutton said.

"Well you see, Leah left and to visit her, old friend, and I have a question for you to Mrs. Dutton, why didn't Leah tell me she had cancer?" Jeremy asked.

"Leah didn't tell you? Well probably not, I thought she might have, well you see Jeremy, Leah never really knew her dad. I was married to several people before Neil came into our lives. Neil and I got married, but he had had cancer some years back. Leah never really got along with the men that I was married to, until Neil came into the picture. When Leah found out she had cancer, there was a little girl who roomed with her. Her name was Rebekah; she was from an Amish community. Leah and Rebekah became friends, along with Charity, who was Rebekah's older sister. They taught Leah to believe and to pray. Leah also met, Ethan, whom she fell in love with. But that proved a problem because she was not Amish. Ethan came to live with us for a while. They were both madly in love, but he broke her heart in telling her he had to leave and go home."

"Why couldn't they be together?" Jeremy asked.

"If Ethan chose to stay with Leah, his family would have to erase him from their lives. Disown him. Ethan had an older brother at the time, but he had fallen in love with someone outside of the community, and he left. It almost tore his family up. So Ethan left braking Leah's heart. At that same time, Neil became sick once more, and this time died. But not before Leah called him 'daddy'." Mrs. Dutton finished her story. "It was a hard time for us, but more for Leah, her heart had broken twice, while mine only once. I understand why Leah didn't tell you about the cancer; it's hard to speak about that time in our lives. It's still too unbearable to think about it. Please don't be mad at Leah for not telling you."

"I'm not mad anymore, Mrs. Dutton. Are you alright?" Jeremy asked, it sound like she was crying.

"I'm fine Jeremy, now what was this you were telling me about Leah leaving to go somewhere?" Mrs. Dutton asked.

"Yes, she left with Ethan to visit his sister, who was sick." Jeremy replied.

"She did what?"

"She left-"

"I heard you the first time, don't leave the house Jeremy, I'll be there in ten minutes to pick you up." Mrs. Dutton said.

"Where are we going" Jeremy asked.

"To Nappennee, were going to find Leah."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

For everyone who was wondering and saying that Jeremy wouldn't let her leave and such I hope this chapter clears it up for you. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks

OH AND I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO: **WRITINGTIGER, USNA AND GSDMY, **thanks for the reviews guys, and to everyone else too, you are not forgotten


	6. Delayed

Hey guys, sorry for the delay from me posting my new chapters for my stories.

I was in France until late last night on an exchange program of sorts, and there weren't any computers were I was staying.

I should be updating new chapters for my stories soon, probably in the next week or so, I just have to sleep off my jet lag before I can start writing the chapters, and the flight from Canada to Paris is really long. It took us 19 hours traveling time to get home.

Sorry for the really long time between updates,

-Zarroc-


End file.
